bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Shinigami
Need some feedback? - Article Ideas Anime/Game/Movie Only Characters To clearly distinguish canon characters from the many characters that do not appear in the manga, the non-canon characters should have (anime/game/movie only) included at the end of their listing. It should be in bold text to make it more easily visible. Any new non-canon characters that are added here should follow this format. Thank you. --Yyp 16:03, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Tosen's Death As I am sick of reverting changes to Tosen's death, allow me to make something clear. Tosen's kill goes to Hisagi. There is ZERO proof that Aizen did anything. Aizen didn't even look at Tosen and what was happening with him until Komamura screamed his name. Why Tosen suddenly exploded is up for speculation. However, it is clear that Hisagi ripping his throat with Kazeshini was a fatal wound and Tosen was dying. The reason Hisagi and Komamura were so shocked was because Tosen suddenly exploded just as he made his last wish (to see Hisagi's face), thus leaving his dying wish incomplete. The first translations of Komamura's words to Tosen were a bit missleading as it gave the impression that Tosen wasn't dying. Ju-Nihttp://www.mangatoshokan.com/read/Bleach/Ju-Ni/387/19, C-Nethttp://www.mangatoshokan.com/read/Bleach/Bleach-Addicted-Team/387/17 and Maximum7http://www.mangatoshokan.com/read/Bleach/Maximum7/387/18 have all since released their translation and reading there translation, it becomes clear Tosen really was dying and Komamura and Hisagi were saying their goodbyes. They are shocked and upset because their goodbyes got abruptly cut short. Not because Aizen suddenly decided to explode Tosen. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'm think that like was discussed on the List of Arrancar page, there is no need to go into such detail. Just state that the person is deceased and leave it at that. If someone wants more detail on how they died, they can click on the link to their article and read about it there. On the list pages, it does nothing but clutter up the page and provoke controversy. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 11:42, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I noticed that recently, both the List of Arrancar and this list has gotten the "killed by" info added to it. Before it was just (deceased) or (unconfirmed) but now its (deceased, killedy by ). I don't know when this happened. I just assumed I missed a memo that said we were going to do that now. I personally have nothing against having the "killed by" info. But if it starts causing endless controversy... :( 11:57, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::It's not much of a problem on this page atm, as few of the Shinigami are dead, but I don't want to see a page heading down the path of the Antagonists page before it died. The page is simply meant to be a list of the Shinigami, broken down by rank. How they died is not relevant to the purpose of the page. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 12:20, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Current/Former Shouldn't we split up the formers from the current lot? the page seems so constricted making the page unorganised in my view, also what about adding pictures, posisbly the ones Kubo did. Megidra 17:11, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Adding Shinigami navbox I made a new navbox for Shinigami ( ) could someone authorized please add it to this page? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 23:39, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Other Shinigami I remember reading in one of the databooks the names of these Shinigami's http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Refuteku/Special/bleach_shinigamietc1.jpg There were also names for some the minor members of the research division. Could someone direct me to the page? I believe it was in Souls.--Tetsu Aero (talk) 12:52, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Classifications of Characters I'm noticeing you have a lot of "former" captains who are now Visoreds. I think it would reduce the confusion by formating the page in a couple of different ways (not all inclusive either). One could be as follows: 1st Division Captain: Vice Captain: 3d seat: 4th seat: Former Members: frank schmuckatelli (former captain) Or like this: Captains 1st Division: 2nd Division: 3d Division: Vice Captains 1st Division: 2nd Division: 3d Divsion: Former Members frank schmuckatelli (formerly captain of the 3d Division) Any feedback would be great to hear. Irkillroy (talk) 07:38, December 24, 2011 (UTC) List of un-written on Shinigami (and other groups of characters) Has anyone put a list together for people to write on? I understand that there are official character books, but those don't update as quickly as the manga, then there is the question of how long do you (Admins) wait on before pushing the issue to have someone writing on the character? Also, how much is too much (obvious question really but it needs to be asked) and how little is too little? Can a character have a name and episode/manga reference or do they need to have X number of appearances before they rate a page? I appologize if this has been addressed, and if it has then perhaps there should be some pages consolidated...Irkillroy (talk) 14:00, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :This is all addressed in the Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style-- ::I see that it addresses the character page question but by-and-large the rest of my questions have been left unanswered.Irkillroy (talk) 02:15, December 26, 2011 (UTC)